Next Generation: Casted out
by theme-revolutionist
Summary: Main character Charlie faced bullying at his old school and then transferred to a private school, but it turned out to be a second rate and his father hoped he would get into a high ranking private high school at the next town over. However, since he failed his finals, so now he is faced with a dad who refuses to care for him and sends him off to a school thousands of miles away.


"Guess I was right after all", said my father.

He slams his hand across the table tossing my comics and laptop into the trash.

"You had one damn job, get into any private school, but instead your counselor sends me a recommendation for a school in the middle of a country that you don't even speak the language of." said my father as he continued his rampage in tossing half of my room in the trash.

He let out a sigh, "Since you have proven to incapable to produce results, your Mother and I will be going to this meeting and seeing if you can even go to this school." he said as he walked out and slammed the door.

Minutes turn into hours into what felt like a never-ending nightmare as I thought what would happen if I had to deal with my bullying issues again.

The door opened very slowly, however only my mom was there.

"Your father went back to the office, but the meeting went good, they said even though it was past the admitting period that they still had open spots for foreign students in their agriculture school. Though I and your father aren't happy that it led to this though. So, until you produce results you will have your usual allowance cut in half." said my mom while putting away a few groceries.

"If it is overseas, when does their school start," I asked as I watched my mom hand me the 4 big boxes and a roll of tape.

"Your father decision of you going to this school was on the condition that you start the term early, so you will be leaving for your flight in the morning after breakfast." said my mom as she turned around and continued cooking.

I walk over with my head to the ground and proceed to grab the boxes and head upstairs to my room.

I enter my room and I place the first box next to my yearbook on my bed

"Despite what my grades show, I really have changed since that day, yet still could face them at all," I remember as a few tears come down my face. I fill the first box quickly with whatever clothes my father didn't throw away as well as a box from under my dresser. However though in the second box there were a few books in there from my mother. I guess she wasn't as bad as my dad was.

As I finish packing the last box my dad slams the door open and hands me a plate with some food from downstairs.

"Once you finish eating I want you to go straight to bed, you got it?" he said with a blank face

The next day …..

I get out of the car and take out my suitcase that was left since airport staff already picked up the packages earlier and my mom leans out the window to hug me before I head off.

As I walk with my ticket clenched in my hand that I realized how my mother really saved my ass from my dad. I'll make sure to nail this first term to prove to my dad that she was right.

I board the plane and take a seat in the very back and I try to get comfortable. Then right after take off as the plane ascends I see my 8th class graduating and just think of my friends Kyle and Hailey. Then before I realized it I realized how selfish my promises was to them for us to be in the classes together in high school. Shortly after that though the horizon begins to blur with the clouds and I just lose track of time just stuck in my thoughts.

"All passengers please be to leave the plane immediately." said the flight attendant as I jumped out of my deep sleep.

"Oh damn, I slept that entire flight," I thought to myself as I cracked my back.

I get out of my seat and carefully take down my bad and toss it over my shoulder. Then as I get out of the airplane it finally hit me that I was in the dead middle of Tokyo and I knew 0 Japanese and had to get to a school 4 hours away. I just walked over to my pile of boxes and just sat down just realizing how bad this is.

Then out of nowhere taps my shoulder and I swear that I jumped at least 10 feet in the air.

"Excuse me, but by any chance are you, Charlie," said a tall man in a suit.

I nodded due to my heart racing a mile per an hour and I take his hand as he helps me up, then we each take two boxes as he starts leading me out of this place.

"Umm who are you," I ask.

"Oh I'm one of the teachers at Ooezo High School," he said as he pointed to his blue car.

He set his boxes down as he opened the trunk and then took my boxes as he handed me a bag and then put the two boxes he was carrying inside the trunk as well before closing it.

"What is this for?" I asked holding it up with one hand.

"Oh yeah, silly me. It's your materials for the 12-week jumpstart course as well as the student handbook and other stuff that is important to attending Ooezo.

"Oh, thank you very much," I said as I got into the passenger seat, which oddly was opposite which is cause they drive on the other side of the road.

He didn't talk much until we got out of the city.

"Okay so due to your plane arriving late you will, unfortunately, won't be able to tour the school and will have to go right to your dorm, however before you do that I wanted to explain a few things through before we arrive so we don't waste any time, that sounds good." He mentions.

"Okay, what's first?" I asked

"First off when you arrive at the dorms you will be in group B, and there are 3 others in your group, you guys will attend classes together for the whole year. Also, dorms are Co-ed but split evenly so the 3 others will be all guys and then there will be 3 male groups and 3 female groups per a class but only one group per a practicum."

I nod as he continues.

"Also study time is where the dorm is split and hallway light gets shut off and that is at 9 p.m. and then inside the rooms, the lights must be off by 11 p.m."

"Why so early though," I ask out of curiosity.

He replies with a giant grin, "practicums start at 4 a.m. then classes go from 6 am to 4 pm being 2 hours for most classes except for one hour class that is right after lunch."

My jaw just drops to the ground in horror as I'm used to being a night owl.

The next moment he turned left through a pair of giant gates that closed behind him nearly hitting the car.

"Those gates nearly hit the car, aren't they controlled?" I said shocked.

"Actually they are automatic and they won't open for another week so this way that the early term students can focus 100 percent on their studies, and it also means you got 20 minutes to get to your dorm. I'll drop off your boxes tomorrow when you are in class," he said as I grabbed my two bags from the floor.

"Wait! What room am I in," I asked as he started to drive off.

"Oh my bad, forgot American schools have different schooling, since your a first year and group b, you will be on the 2nd floor and in the dorm room B." He said as he drove off in the distance.

I walk through the double doors at the front of the building and inside I see 3 adults standing at the entrance.

"Umm, excuse me which way to the boys' 2nd-floor dorms?" I asked politely.

One of them pointed to the stairs to the left, "Hurry only 5 minutes till hallway lights go off," she said as I nodded and jolted up the stairs.

I run through the doorway basically sliding and I see a tall skinny dude sitting in one of the chairs in the hallway.

I walked up to him and asked, "Do you know which way the B dorm was."

He pointed down to the right, then as I was about to turn right, "Sorry man, couldn't resist, you're with me in down here to the left" he laughed as he shook my hand.

"All good," I said with a big smile and followed him down the hall.

He opens the door and no one else is in the dorm.

"Where are the other 2," I asked curiously.

"Ah they are grabbing something special, also btw my name is Riku-san," he said as he jumped onto one of the beds.


End file.
